Red Rabbit
by aiyna
Summary: Puu gets his chance at an adventure when a strange red rabbit in a vision tries to get him to follow a path, and how will it effect Yuske? Chapter 7 is now UP!
1. 1 Red Rabbit

Red Rabbit  
  
I know! Horrible fanfic, yes, but if you like it, tell me! (Flames, too) I thought since I haven't seen any fics about Puu, might as well try! Well, hope you like!  
  
(They're extremely short, yes I know)  
  
The Red Rabbit  
  
Puu sat at the window and stared out. Yuske and everyone were at another tournament. He was left there alone. He tried to close his eyes and see what Yuske was doing. Puu saw a tall, blue and green female demon with long nails slashing towards Yuske. Yuske ducked and started to pant. Puu began panting, too. He leaned back and sighed, trying to stop. Yuske sighed, too, then continued fighting. Puu knew he shouldn't, but he did anyway. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
In his dream, Puu was with Yuske and all his friends. They were laughing, drinking, playing cards, and Kayko was with Puu, petting him on the head. He pued as her soft hand stroked his head. Suddenly there was laughing and Yuske walked in with a tuxedo on. He was followed by Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. As Yuske was in the corner pouting, Kuwabara showed off to Yukina and Kurama tried to show Hiei the humor in wearing what he was. Hiei still groaned. The girls were all smiling and clapping at them while Kayko started bouncing up and down, clapping as well. She got up and walked away. Puu pued and she didn't hear him. He pued again, but still, everyone ignored and continued laughing. As Puu pouted along with Yuske, a paw reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned and saw a red rabbit with a black nose and whiskers. His eyes were black, too, with no expression. He pulled at Puu in a reassuring way so that he's follow. Puu was about to go with him when he looked back at the rest of the group. He turned again but when he did, a sudden felling from Yuske woke him up.  
  
Puu watched Yuske again get slashed at by the demon. But he couldn't get his mind off the rabbit he saw. He closed his eyes again, picturing it, and at the same time, Yuske saw it, too. He stopped and then leaned back to get away from the slash. He pointed his finger and her about to yell 'spirit gun', when again he saw the rabbit block his view. He fell down and the demon missed, surprised to see Yuske knocked out on the ground. "Hey! What, I'm not tuff enough to fight you? Get up!" She shook him from the collar, but he still wouldn't wake. "Fine" she said. "I'll just kill you now." The announcer grabbed her hand. "It's the rules that I count him out." She sighed and put him down. "One!" yelled the announcer.  
  
Puu tried to think about the rabbit again, then was suddenly taken into a vision with the rabbit. He was trying to get Puu to come with him into a maze. Yuske, still, knocked out, could see what was happening in the vision. He tried to yell to Puu, not trusting the strange creature, but nothing came out. The announcer lifted up two fingers. "Two!" 


	2. 2 The Maze

Red Rabbit  
  
Okay, I know the last one was short, but I DEFINETLEY made this one good. Trust me. And if it's not, give me a flame! Thank you also for the reviews!!! ; ) Also, this is supposed to be from the tournament that they left on cn. Like, a fight you didn't see, but since you saw them all.use your imaginations, people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
2 The Maze "Three!" yelled the announcer.  
  
Yuske watched in anticipation as Puu was pulled along by the gentle feel of the rabbit. Puu hesitated, but was pulled along still.  
  
He tried yelling again, but it was no use. Puu couldn't hear Yuske. The rabbit, though, seemed to be able the hear him. He looked up with him, a little angry. Yuske took offense and grew angry.  
  
Suddenly, Puu let go of the rabbit's paw. He backed off with anger like Yuske felt. That's when Yuske realized what he could do.  
  
"Four!" the announcer again yelled. The demon yawned and looked down at him, grimacing.  
  
"You know he's awake." She said. "He's tricking me." She reached for him again and the announcer pushed her back.  
  
"Five! Stop it!"  
  
Yuske struggled to get Puu to stop. He started to yell at him with his mind. Puu began to give the rabbit an evil look, but he just tilted his head at him.  
  
"Stop it, Yuske." said the rabbit. Yuske looked up surprised. "Stop it. Puu wants to be with me now. Don't turn him away." He spoke but his lips didn't move.  
  
"Six!"  
  
"What's wrong with Yuske?!" yelled Koenma. "He's supposed to be fighting! What's going on?!"  
  
The oger leaned closer to the window.  
  
"Maybe he's having one of those visions."  
  
"What?" Koenma turned around and jumped up to the oger. "Tell me what you're taking about!"  
  
"Well, sir, I've heard of people having visions. It's when their mind trails off and they see things." Koenma tilted his head like the rabbit then turned back around.  
  
"Come on, Yuske!"  
  
The oger rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why wont Yuske get up?" Kayko asked Botan. Botan looked worried.  
  
"I don't know. He seems like he's not knocked out, but there's something wrong. Come on, Yuske!"  
  
Yuske was still listening to the rabbit. He started to feel as if what he was saying was right. So did Puu.  
  
"All I want is for him to be happy right now." he said. "He wants a friend and I'm there for him." Puu started to step closer to him. "No!" yelled Yuske. Puu began to back off when the rabbit pulled him along. When Yuske realized he could talk again, he yelled more. "Puu!"  
  
Puu pued and turned around to the noise. The rabbit grabbed his hand and pulled him. Yuske tried to let his anger effect Puu, but it wasn't working anymore. Puu was deep inside of the rabbits eyes.  
  
"Seven!" The demon started to slap Yuske.  
  
"Wake up!!"  
  
Kayko leaned over the side of the fighting stage. "Don't yell at him!"  
  
The demon looked up at her. "You want me to kick your ass, too?!"  
  
Kayko pouted and turned back to Botan. "Do I have to be here?"  
  
"I know this is hard for you to watch, but I think that it would be better if you stayed."  
  
"Why? To see Yuske on the floor?!"  
  
Botan hugged Kayko and looked back up to Yuske. "Come on, Yuske. This is hard enough to deal with. Why do you have to be so cruel?!" Yuske suddenly was pulled away from the vision.  
  
"Eigh---, oh, you're awake?"  
  
Kayko looked up happily. "Yuske!"  
  
"Botan!" yelled Yuske. "Time out!"  
  
"What, no!" yelled the demon. "I've waited long enough!"  
  
"This is important!" Yuske rushed to the side as the demon flared with anger.  
  
"Botan! You have to go back to the hotel room and help Puu!"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's there, but there's something wrong. I had a vision. Just go!"  
  
"Right!" Botan was about to leave when Kayko grabbed her sleeve.  
  
"No! Don't go! I don't want to be alone!" Yuske looked at Kayko.  
  
"It's okay, don't worry. Go find Kuwabara or Yukina. Maybe Kurama and Hiei will stay with you." She looked at Yuske and jumped on him. She began to hug him and he hugged back. He knew he liked her, but could never admit it completely.  
  
Puu was pulled by the rabbit into a strange maze. It weaved through all these tall, stone walls. Puu walked through and looked around at strange pictures.  
  
"You recognize these pictures, they're what your mind sees." Puu looked at them, they looked like child's drawings. Each were strangely resembling Yuske and his friends.  
  
Puu touched one and started to miss them. He looked at the rabbit as if asking if he would stay here.  
  
"Maybe." said the rabbit. "You can see them when you want in these drawings, but you can stay here with me and be happy instead."  
  
Puu frowned and pued, looking at a picture of Kayko. 


	3. 3 Realizing Feelings

Red Rabbit  
  
Hi again! Sorry if my last one sounded wrong. The wording wasn't right ^_^ And this computer isn't that good, so my stories sometimes might have two people in "quotes" talking in the same paragraph. Please try to ignore it! Thanks! *wink* : )  
  
3 Realizing a Feeling  
  
As Puu looked at the drawings, the rabbit continued to walk along. He saw what Puu was looking at and sighed.  
  
"I, too, wish I had more friends. They're something you always want to have."  
  
Puu pued and walked over to the rabbit, trying to suggest asking the question 'did he ever have friends like Puu's?'.  
  
"Once, a long time ago, I was happy. But I'm not now. Now I'm just walking around, trying to find new friends."  
  
Puu Pued.  
  
"I haven't found any yet, no. Except you. I'll always be your friend, Puu. And you can always be mine." Puu grabbed his paw and had a desperate look.  
  
"I can't tell you what happened yet. We might be friends, but we can't share all the secrets we have yet. But if you want to tell me something, Puu, go right ahead. I'll listen."  
  
He walked over to the wall and watched as a picture began to move. Puu was in it, with a smile, sitting on Yuske's head puing and everyone laughing.  
  
"Those might have been friends, but not anymore. They're just people, you know. I'm like you. Small, not noticed. You and I will always be able to get along."  
  
Puu sat on the ground, puing repeatedly as the rabbit stared.  
  
Botan rushed to the front of the hotel, trying to ring the bell to the apartment.  
  
"Puu!" she yelled.  
  
The doors swung open and she rushed inside, up the stairs, and to the door, thinking.  
  
What was Yuske talking about? She pushed the door open and saw Puu still in the window, eyes open, and hypnotized in a way.  
  
"Puu!"  
  
The rabbit spun towards the end of the column they stood in.  
  
"Puu, would you like to see what else there is around here? Your mind has made this entire place the way you like it."  
  
Puu stood up and followed him, still watching all the drawings.  
  
Suddenly, the rabbit stopped Puu next to a blank wall.  
  
"Puu, I have to go now. You will come and visit again, won't you? If you want, you can stay here. But right now I need to go." He began to disappear until he was completely gone.  
  
Puu looked around for him, but he was no where. He ran up and down the columns, trying to find his way out of this maze.  
  
He ran by pictures, more and more, of everyone. They started to scare him and Puu made a screeching noise.  
  
Botan was next to him while he was lying there, screaming.  
  
"Wake up Puu! Wake up!" she started to cry and took out her communication mirror. "I have to contact someone!" she said under her tears.  
  
She tried to call Yuske, but it just rang on the side while he was fighting. Kayko turned to the ring and answered it.  
  
"Botan! Why are you crying?"  
  
"Look at Puu!" she pointed the screen to him.  
  
"Ah! What happend?!"  
  
"I don't know, I need to talk to Yuske!"  
  
"I don't think that demon will let him leave." she pointed at the fight.  
  
Yuske was hurt. The demon had slashed at his stomach and his mouth had blood trickling down the side. The roar of the crowd made him angry. He still had Puu on his mind.  
  
How am I supposed to do this when I'm so distracted??? He yelled "Shot Gun!" and sent out the demand.  
  
The demon dogged. "You have to learn new tricks to beat me, kid!"  
  
She flung her long, green hair behind her back and began to glow. Her hair changed from the dark, tree-like color to a sky blue, her skin to a creamy white shade, and her eyes were a medium sea blue.  
  
"This is another of my demon forms. Much stronger than that other body. Since you've made me wait for so long, I guess I'm going to have to make this worth my while!"  
  
She blew wind into the air and it formed a blue shield and a long ax. She grabbed them.  
  
"Guess what I use these for." She hurled the ax into the air and swung it at Yuske. He jumped back. "I want you to die!"  
  
Kayko leaned over the side. "Yuske! Concentrate!"  
  
He looked back at her and almost got hit. He dodged it just in time, though.  
  
"Alright, listen up lady, I'm not going down in front of Kayko!" Kayko blushed.  
  
He began glowing and stared at her. "You can just give up now if you want."  
  
"So you can glow, too, no big deal." She swung the ax again and he jumped to the side, hitting it back at her. She yelled and put the shield in front of her as the metal crashed together and sparks formed. "I guess you're not just a weak human, but I know what I can do to solve that."  
  
She suddenly was wrapped with a tight armor and had large, metal knifes attached to her hand replacing her long nails. Her hair was beautiful and long, but also effected Yuske's feelings of fear. Beauty could be deceiving enough for strength.  
  
"Ready when you are." she said smiling.  
  
Puu continued running, feeling even more scared by Yuske's fright. He saw Botan in a picture, crying, and he stopped to look at her. Then, he continued running.  
  
He ran down a long maze and turned to a wall. When he spun back, everything was completely different. It was like the maze was really changing around.  
  
He thought of the rabbit doing this. He knew that he was the one making all of this happen.  
  
Puu pued at the picture of Botan and then feel to the ground, knocked out in the vision.  
  
"Kayko! Puu stopped!" said Botan.  
  
Kayko looked down from the fight. "What?"  
  
"Puu! He stopped screaming! I don't know what's going on!"  
  
Kayko looked up at Yuske as the demon slashed again at him. He ran to the side of the stage as she came closer.  
  
"You're running because you're scared. Good. I like it when my victims are scared before the last blow!"  
  
She held her hand in the air over him at the side.  
  
"Kayko!" yelled a voice. Kayko turned around and saw Yukina and Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara! Yukina!" she yelled and ran over to them. "Yuske isn't doing too well!"  
  
Kuwabara looked up. "Wow! Who's the chick about to, ah! She has knifes for fingers!"  
  
Yukina looked down to Kayko's hand. "What have you got there?"  
  
"Oh! Botan!" she showed Yukina the screen and Kuwabara tried to see what was going on.  
  
"Botan! What happened?" Yukina asked. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"What?! Botan's crying?! What's going on?! I can't see a thing!" said Kuwabara.  
  
Yuske struggled to get up. "You!"  
  
She threw her hand down quickly over his body.  
  
Kayko turned around. "Yuske!" 


	4. 4 The Real Past Brews

Red Rabbit  
  
Hello. Thank you 4 the great reviews! I will 'tell you of this rabbit' with this chapter! You learn a lot about Puu, who is part of Yuske, so you learn a lot about Yuske! Hope you enjoy! And I guess I should be like everyone else and say I don't own anyone but the red rabbit, but I think you might have known that ^_^ (by the way, if I get more reviews, it make's me write more!)  
  
4 The Real Past Brews  
  
Yuske lay there and turned around. The demon stopped.  
  
"Wh.what are you doing?" He didn't say anything. "I don't care! You're trying to trick me and it wont work!"  
  
She slashed at his back and Yuske suddenly disappeared. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her long, knife like hands and slashed the demon with them. Blood ran down her stomach and chest. She turned to him.  
  
"You were very smart. The only things that go through this armor are MY weapons."  
  
"Yeah, guess that's it for you."  
  
"I said THIS armor."  
  
She tore the armor off and it hit the floor, disappearing. She stood there with just her long nails, again, and her blue fighting outfit. "So, you want a one-on-one fight, no weapons? Fine." She detracted her nails. "Let's try this while your spirit energy is down so low!"  
  
"WHAT????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Koenma and started to get on the oger's head in anger. He hit it repeatedly with his hand. "What's wrong with Yuske?!"  
  
The oger took the crazy child off his head and put him on the counter.  
  
"Sir, how about you go down there and yell at him where he can hear you? I'll just stay up here by myself."  
  
"Oh, no! If I go down there, you're coming with me!"  
  
He changed into his teenage form and looked at the oger. "Come on, blue one, follow me."  
  
"Blue one?! What's that supposed to mean?! Just because you're all fancied up with your pretty looks means I'm just another oger?!"  
  
Koenma smiled and laughed, making a peace signal with his fingers. "I didn't say a word!"  
  
The oger sighed angrily.  
  
Kayko leaned next to the stage and looked at the mirror. "Botan, watch after Puu. I need to go right now."  
  
"What? No, wait!"  
  
Kayko put down the mirror and folded her arms with her tears smothering into them.  
  
Yukina bent down and tried to look at her. "Where do you want to go? I know you don't want to be here."  
  
"Can I go anywhere but here?"  
  
Yukina smiled. "I'll go with you. Kuwabara, do you want to stay here?"  
  
"What, and not be with the love of my life and my best friend's girl? Course not!"  
  
Kayko blushed again as Yukina giggled. They both liked this sort of attention.  
  
Kuwabara stood proudly then remembered Yuske.  
  
"Oh, who's going to stay here for Yurameshi?"  
  
"Not to fear!" Koenma yelled. "I'll stay here to see what's going on!"  
  
"Koenma?" asked Kuwabara. Suddenly he felt an urge to show off to Yukina with the fact that he knew such an important person.  
  
"Oh, hey Koenma! I'm just chilling out watching the fight. And how bout you? How've you been?"  
  
Koenma stared at him blankly.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Kuwabara blushed and angrily huffed off as Yukina giggled.  
  
"Oh, I don't think I should be giggling right now." She looked down at Kayko still leaning against the side, feeling the shakes of the stage.  
  
"I think I want to go see Shizuru." she said. "No offense, I just need to talk to a human."  
  
"Where's Shizuru?" Yukina asked Kuwabara who was trying to keep his cool in the corner.  
  
"My sister is probably off wandering around with a cigarette in her hand." he said under his breath. "I think, or she's in that room under the stadium."  
  
Kayko stood up smoothly and walked away from the rest. Kuwabara, two beats away in the conversation, spun around.  
  
"HEY! I'm a human, too, you know!!"  
  
As Botan sat next to Puu, she shook him a bit, but he didn't make a sound.  
  
"Kayko's been gone for about ten minutes. I hope Yuske isn't hurt and that's why Puu's acting like this now!"  
  
She leaned over and kissed his black, spiky hair. "Don't let anything happen, Puu."  
  
Puu awoke in a room. It was poorly lit, a child was in the corner by himself listen to laughter from adults in the next room.  
  
"Stupid mother." said the boy as he played with his fingers.  
  
Puu pued and saw a strange figure in front of the boy. It was the rabbit!  
  
He ran over about to go to him when the boy touched the rabbit's head. Puu didn't understand how the boy could see him. He pet his head and the rabbit looked up at him.  
  
"We are friends, you and I." said the rabbit. He leaned against the boy and Puu realized something different about him. The rabbit wasn't red.  
  
His fur was pink and his eyes were very light blue. He was a cute little thing, happy. He seemed to be enjoying the boy next to him.  
  
Then, the rabbit looked up at Puu. "This is what it was like before." said the rabbit as his fur turned red and eyes black again.  
  
He came over and stood in front off Puu.  
  
"This boy was my friend. He was the only one who saw me, like you're the only one who sees me. He had a very special part of him needing a friend. But he lost it."  
  
Puu leaned over again, asking a question.  
  
"Why could Yuske see me? Well, because you ARE a part of him, aren't you?"  
  
Puu looked at the boy. And then at the rabbit.  
  
"Puu!" he said and the rabbit nodded.  
  
"That little boy who used to need me.is Yuske."  
  
(bum bum bum!) 


	5. 5 Yuske Confesses

Red Rabbit  
  
Now, the last one was short, I realized after I downloaded it. ( But not to worry my friends! ( This next one will be soooo long.okay, probably exactly the same.by the way, the last one, um, had some humor in it somewhere. I've been reading a lot of funny fanfics and had just gotten in the mood to write one! ^_^  
  
5 Yuske Confesses  
  
Puu ran over to Yuske and looked at him, but his eyes were being covered by his hair.  
  
"Puu!"  
  
"When he started school, Yuske didn't need much of me. I didn't care at first. At first, I just waited till he got home to talk with him. I liked it when he was sad. Then I could console him with my wise words. Then I'd look so smart to that little boy. But there weren't many more problems anymore and if there were, he didn't want to tell me. So, as his mind put away the thoughts of needing a friend, I began to think that maybe, before he put me away in the back of his mind, I could get some problems to rise up."  
  
*Puff, the magic draaagonnn...*  
  
Yuske began fist fighting the demon. He saw Kayko run out of the stadium and hesitated long enough to be punched.  
  
"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" Yuske yelled as he got over the demon and aimed his hands at her.  
  
Her pupils shrunk as a light beamed through the stadium at her and right down her throat. She choked on his spirit gun and Kayko turned in time to see it happen.  
  
"Umm, one---" said the announcer.  
  
"Don't bother. She's dead."  
  
Yuske didn't stay to hear the fact that he won. He ran right past everyone and out of the stadium as Kayko ran ahead of him into the room.  
  
Koenma was angry.  
  
"Yuske!! I saw how much of an idiot you were being and came down here just to see you easily defeat a demon and run away?! I don't think so! Get back over here now!"  
  
The oger sighed. "You know he was gone long before you said idiot, right?"  
  
Koenma sighed. "Yes."  
  
"You see" said the rabbit. "I started to make problems for him. I'd leave little traps around the house, in his back pack, leaving messages at his door so that he'd think kids were challenging him to fights, just so that he'd beat them up, get in trouble, be angry, and come back to me. By then, my fur was starting to lose the pink color and my eyes were becoming very dark. I guess because of the bad deeds it happened, but I needed his attention. I just wanted an everlasting friend."  
  
Yuske ran into the room where Kayko was sitting. He walked over to her.  
  
"Kakyo."  
  
"Yuske, please, tell me when you go somewhere, or else I would worry about you more right now."  
  
"Kayko. I don't want to worry you, but, I need to get back to the hotel. To Puu."  
  
Kayko looked up and suddenly a different sadness was on her face.  
  
"That's right! Puu! Please, Yuske, let me come with you!"  
  
Yuske took her hand and pulled her outside.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Wait! I was trying to find Shizuru and I don't know where she is. Can we get her?"  
  
"Hm? Why?"  
  
"Because she's a human girl and the only one around here other than me. I feel like I need to talk to her."  
  
Yuske sighed. "We have no time---"  
  
"Hey!" Shizuru came over to them, obviously smoking a cigarette. "Where are you guys going? By the way I saw, Yuske, good fight."  
  
Kayko looked at her and then at Yuske.  
  
"Let's go now, Yuske, tell her to come!" Kayko ran off into the woods towards the hotel.  
  
"Hey, wait! Shizuru, what's wrong with her? She's acting peculiar."  
  
"I think that since Puu is a part of you, she feels very deeply for him so she's in a rush." She shrugged and puffed.  
  
"Really? Oh, wow, I guess that makes sense. I mean, even though him and I can't communicate through each other anymore doesn't mean that we're not apart of each other anymore."  
  
"Well, then come on! Let's go!" said Shizuru as she ran through the woods after Kayko.  
  
"His mother got worried" continued the rabbit. "and sent him to a psychiatrist. So I had to try harder! But the harder I tried, the darker I became. Yuske wouldn't look at me anymore. He didn't think of me as a friend, but just a little imaginary creature no one cares about. So, one day I walked away. I didn't care for him anymore and I admitted it. I stowed away is his mind that needed a friend. That's where I began noticing how it was still functioning, and there were new things going on in his mind. He still needed me, I knew it!"  
  
Yuske ran up to Kayko and started walking next to her. She didn't say a word and neither did he. All he did was stand next to her and try to get her attention.  
  
"That's it!" he said. "Kayko, what's the matter with you? Are you sad for Puu or for me?"  
  
That came out wrong and Yuske suddenly realized what he had just said.  
  
She turned to him. "This isn't about you, Yuske! I'm already worried about you! I'm worried about Puu!"  
  
"Well, you SHOULD be worried about me!"  
  
"Why's that, Yuske? What happened?"  
  
Yuske shuttered and her eyebrows lowered. "Yuske?"  
  
"I, I can't really." he looked at her face. She was angry and crying, but felt bad for him, too, since he could see it in her eyes. "I'm worried about myself, because of what I saw."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"A, rabbit, and old friend of mine. 'Friend'. He did something and now we're not friends anymore. He hurt me and, I've never told anyone about it."  
  
"Yuske!" he looked up. "Don't lie to me! You're making up stupid stories and I can't believe you would do this right now! Friends with a rabbit?!"  
  
"Hey, I'm telling the truth and that's why I'm worried about Puu!" he backed away and blushed. She'd never understand.  
  
"Yuske." she began but was stopped by a howling noise. Right in front of them was a group of demons and the girl demon at the fight. One was holding her and looked up at Yuske.  
  
"Why did you kill her? She just entered the fight not to fight, but because these awful demons forced her to, and she died, and a HUMAN killed her!"  
  
Two demons walked in front of Yuske and were really angry. They looked at Kayko and grabbed her. They wanted to kill her to get back at him. They held her up in the air and swung her around by her hips they looked like they were offering her as they began yelling.  
  
She felt the sharp nail pierce into her sides and looked down to the ground.  
  
"Let go of her!" Yuske kicked the demon and then punched the other. Kayko fell to the ground and they picked up her up again.  
  
Yuske grabbed her and pulled her onto his back. He was running through the woods away from them, but they were catching up fast.  
  
Suddenly, something grabbed Kayko off his back. He figured it was a demon. He turned around, ready to fight, but the demons were staring up at a tree.  
  
Yuske turned to what they were looking at and saw Hiei holding Kayko.  
  
"You take good care of her, spirit detective." he said sarcastically.  
  
Yuske smiled glad to see she was okay.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Hiei asked as he began to move again.  
  
"Hotel. I'll meet you there."  
  
Hiei just turned and headed off through the trees.  
  
Kayko looked up, realizing where she was, and became scared.  
  
"Wh---where's Yuske?!"  
  
"Back fighting a few demons." he said.  
  
"No! He has to come with us to the hotel! It's important!"  
  
Hiei ignored her and continued through the trees as Kayko struggled to a disadvantage. 


	6. 6 Yuske's in Trouble

Red Rabbit  
  
Sorry haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with x-mas shopping! I know I shouldn't be giving my competitors this info, but THE THIRD RISING STARS OR MANGA HAS STARED AND I'M ENTERING! ::cough:: yes, whoever wants to enter do, and also another question about YYH, about Botan, if she's like the grim reaper, shouldn't she be a LITTLE more busy??? R and R!  
  
6 Yusuke's in Trouble  
  
Yuske stood up in front of the group of demons a pulled out his hand from his pocket.  
  
"I'm sorry if I killed your little friend, but it was the tournament. By the way, who made her fight?" he asked a demon who was taller and bigger than the others.  
  
"A big guy, bigger than me. But why does that matter?! You wouldn't care!"  
  
"Hey! Just because I'm a fighter doesn't mean I don't have a heart! Now, I don't want any trouble, I need to get back to my hotel! Someone I know is in trouble!"  
  
The demon shout out his arm and hit Yusuke in the stomach. He flew back and another demon came closer to him.  
  
"I don't fight, but you know what I can do?!"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to find out." Yusuke moaned.  
  
The demon began to suck air and take away spirit energy from Yusuke. The Larger demon walked over and looked at him, completely worn out.  
  
"You see what it feels like to have no spirit energy to kill with, you murderer?!"  
  
Yusuke lied there and breathed deeply, trying to regain strength.  
  
The demons all smiled and got up, walking away.  
  
"H-Hey!" Yusuke said with as much breath as possible. "Where, are, you."  
  
"Goodbye you murderer!" said the demon and walked away.  
  
He lay there and moaned. "Great, Puu.wont be able to, to tell I'm hurting, unless I try r-really hard."  
  
Hiei put Kayko down in a tree.  
  
"You're, you're Hiei, right? That's your name" Kayko asked.  
  
"Yes." He said. He didn't really like this human, and she didn't like him too much considering the past.  
  
"I know Yusuke trusts you, but I don't. I still don't think you're completely good."  
  
Hiei turned and smiled. "You're right little girl, I'm not."  
  
Hiei suddenly turned around, sensing something. He was a bit worried, then a sigh of relieve crossed his face. "Why are you here? I thought you were busy."  
  
Kurama stepped out as the dotted shadows of the trees covering him with spots of sunlight.  
  
"You mustn't scare the girl, Hiei. You've done that enough. Kayko, why was Yusuke in such a rush to get back to the hotel?"  
  
"Hn. Eves dropping I see." Said Hiei.  
  
Kayko ignored him. "There's something wrong with Puu. I need to get there now!"  
  
"Hiei, you're much faster than I am, take her there."  
  
"I have no reason to."  
  
A hand came across Hiei's face and slapped him. It was Kayko.  
  
"Don't be stubborn!"  
  
Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Fine! I'll take you! Kurama, you better keep up!"  
  
He picked up Kayko and ran off. Kurama ran off through the brush as fast as he could, following them. Kayko watched the two of them carefully. They were very graceful, for demons.  
  
The rabbit turned to the corner and started walking as Puu held Yusuke's hand, but he couldn't feel him.  
  
"I did those things and since they didn't help, I created you. I made you out of his feelings for a friend I just drew you on one of the walls in the maze. But I never thought your would come to life through that egg. It was very confusing. But now you're here, and since you're that part of Yuske, you DO need me."  
  
Puu stepped back from Yusuke and the rabbit, then began to run. He ran down the hallway and into the kitchen. He went to another room and saw the door. He was about to go out, when it turned into another wall of the maze. The picture on the wall was of Puu. The one the rabbit drew.  
  
"Stay. I order you to stay! I'll do anything to get you to stay!"  
  
The rabbit grabbed Puu and hugged him. "We are friends, you and I!"  
  
Puu turned to him and tried to pull away. He yelled 'stop' with his mind, but the rabbit wouldn't listen.  
  
"WE ARE FRIENDS, YOU AND I!" he yelled and then turned a beat red. His eyes were swallowing Puu's.  
  
Yusuke suddenly felt a pain. It was greater than the one he was experiencing. It was Puu, he knew it. He was in trouble being in the woods by him self. And what about Kayko?  
  
When the three of them showed up at the hotel, Kayko jumped from Hiei's arms and rang the bell.  
  
Botan buzzed it open and they ran up the stairs into the room.  
  
"Puu!" yelled Kayko.  
  
Puu looked up at the wall. There was Kayko. He started to feel his heart beat and the rabbit felt it, too. He grabbed his chest and tried to stop his heart. Puu pued and tried to push him away.  
  
"Stop! We are friends." The rabbit fell back and Puu looked up at the wall. He took a breath and jumped up into the picture.  
  
Puu turned to the rabbit while he was in the air.  
  
"You do need friends? But ones you can trust?" he said. "And I'm not a friend, I was, but not anymore. I changed."  
  
Puu turned and entered the picture, coming out of his trance in real life.  
  
"Puu!" yelled Kayko and hugged him. Puu got up and felt something pierce his heart. The rabbit wasn't gone, but Puu escaped, for a little while. He needed to find Yusuke and fast, before he was put into another trance again! 


	7. 7 Finding Yusuke

MAKING A COMBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOO sorry I haven't done this for a while! I hope this will make up for it!  
  
7 Finding Yusuke  
  
Puu didn't know how to tell everyone. He made motions with his hands, but everyone was too busy hugging him.  
  
Hiei and Kurama stood back, watching the situation.  
  
"There's something troubling him." Said Kurama.  
  
"It must be Yusuke!" said Botan. "Puu, what's happened to Yusuke?"  
  
Puu jumped down and started trying to run. Keiko grabbed him and held him. He struggled, but she held tighter.  
  
"Puu, let me carry you. You tell me where to go."  
  
"Puu!" Keiko and him were the only ones who really understood Yusuke, as it seemed.  
  
Yusuke was still out there, but he tried to move. Suddenly, an image of the rabbit crossed his mind. He looked at him.  
  
"Y.you." said Yusuke. The rabbit smiled.  
  
Keiko ran through the forest with Puu. He continued puuing.  
  
"Keiko!" yelled Botan. "Stop!"  
  
She stopped. Botan was on her oar. She grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
  
"Just tell me where to go!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Yusuke was suddenly pulled into a trance. He struggled, but he had no choice. He was in the maze and he saw the rabbit. He chased him and chased him, like some horrible nightmare, but every time he turned the corner, the rabbit would be behind him.  
  
"Stop! Tokkamu!" yelled Yusuke. The rabbit stopped and turned.  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened when behind the rabbit was the Tokkamu he knew. There was the pink rabbit from the vision before.  
  
"Yusuke. You remember me." He said.  
  
"Of course! You're one of the ones who ruined my life!"  
  
"I didn't do that, you did. You just mad me leave!" he pounced at a wall with his hand and the picture of Yusuke and the rabbit was smashed.  
  
"This is my mind?" he asked. All the thoughts seemed to be his.  
  
"This is Puu's mind. And I'm not going away until I get you to be stuck in here and I get Puu!"  
  
Yusuke grabs him and shakes him.  
  
"What are you doing! Stop this!"  
  
Keiko told Botan to stop. They saw Yusuke, hurt on the ground.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
"Puu!"  
  
They ran over and went next to him.  
  
"What happened?" asked Botan.  
  
"I don't know!" said Keiko.  
  
Puu jumped down and went over to him.  
  
"PUU!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei showed up at the same time and were watching what happened. Kurama ran over and kneeled with them. Hiei just watched.  
  
"Alright, Yusuke." Said Keiko. "I'm sending someone after you."  
  
"But who would you send?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Puu. I don't know how, but Puu can do it."  
  
Puu nodded and looked at Yusuke. Suddenly, he fell back in Keiko's lap. In a trance.  
  
(Sigh. I'm sorry for who ever reads this it took so long. I guess since I just got a new computer, it's been hurting my head! () 


End file.
